Aclarando Sentimientos
by Nirele Gzz
Summary: Terry descubre un artículo impactante en el periódico, haciéndolo capaz de abandonar todo : la noticia de compromiso de Candy y Neal. ADVERTENCIA: NO es el final deseado.


**_Pequeñas aclaraciones: La historia está adaptada a la versión del manga, posiblemente desconozcan ciertos datos que fueron cambiados en el anime. Las frases que están resaltadas en negro fueron exactas palabras rescatadas del manga a excepción del titular del periódico._**

* * *

><p>El teatro se llenó de aplausos que se extendían y multiplicaban cada vez más ensordecedores. Cuando los reflectores se apagaron Terry salió del escenario haciendo caso omiso de las alabanzas que se efectuaban al otro lado del telón, solo se dignaba a sonreír a aquellos compañeros de trabajo quienes se aceraban a él a felicitarlo por su buena actuación mientras el caminaba hacia su camerino. Estaba más que claro que había vuelto a ser el de antes, pocos recordaban su tropiezo a mediados de su carrera, cuando desapareció y se rumoraba que actuaba en carpas ambulantes, ahora dejaba a todos boquiabierta con su excelsa actuación, nadie dudaba de su evidente talento y del maravilloso futuro que le aguardaba al joven actor.<p>

Y es cierto, él había vuelto a ser él de antes, había recuperado su sueño de triunfar en los escenarios, las ganas de vivir y había regresado junto a Susana. Todo aquel que lo veía podía decir que Terrence Grandchester era un joven vivaz, talentoso y con una vida plena: debutando en los escenarios de Broadway y comprometido con una joven hermosa. Pero solo escasas personas conocían el verdadero pesar que Terry llevaba en su alma, solo pocos sabían que él estaba muerto por dentro, entre esos pocos se encontraban su madre, quien siempre trataba de estar al lado de su hijo para evitar que volviera a caer en el alcoholismo, y Susana, quien a pesar de conocer perfectamente el dolor que Terry ocultaba y de la cura que éste necesitaba, se aferraba a él decidida a que con él tiempo, ella sería la cura de tal dolor. Había de reconocer que evidentemente Terry era un buen actor, pretendía para todos, hasta para sí mismo. Pero había una sola persona a la que Terry jamás podría engañar: su madre, Eleanor Baker. Una madre siempre sabe cuando su hijo es atormentado por algo, pero a veces, fingen no saberlo, si es la voluntad de su hijo. Y eso es lo que hacía Eleanor Baker, pretendía junto a Terry que nada pasaba, eso era más fácil que sumirse otra vez en la depresión.

-Estuviste estupendo hoy, Terry- lo alabó tan pronto como él entró a su camerino.

-Así que estas aquí, me extrañó no verte en tu palco después del último acto- contestó Terry con la misma monótona voz que usaba fuera del escenario desde que regreso de Rockstone.

-Tenía prisa por llegar a tu camerino antes que la multitud empezara a amontonarse-

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-

-Nada en especial, solo vengo a decirte que saldré de viaje-

-¡De viaje! ¿A dónde?- Terry pareció no haber podido controlar su sorpresa ante la noticia de su madre. Él podía pretender que estaba bien, pero él sabía que ese estado de calma se debía a las contantes visitas de su madre.

-No te preocupes, serán solo unos días, iré a Florida por asuntos de trabajo, volveré antes que la semana termine-

-Te deseo buen viaje- Terry trató de ocultar su preocupación ante la partida de su mamá, aunque fuera tan solo una semana, le preocupaba perder la calma si ella no estaba con él.

-Terry… hijo- Eleanor tenía tantas cosas que decirle a su hijo, pero le era tan difícil empezar a articular las palabras, no sabía cómo decirle lo que tenía que decir, a una madre nunca le enseñan a hacer ese tipo de cosas- Hiciste lo correcto hijo mío- dijo apenas encontró las fuerzas para hacerlo- En verdad estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y pase lo que pase siempre lo estaré.

Terry se limitó a observar a su madre, sabía perfectamente a que se refería- _ella lo sabe- _pensaba_- a ella no la puedo engañar_- Le agradecía inmensamente el ánimo que ella le brindaba, lo que él se había decidido hacer no era nada fácil, pero le alegraba saber que contaba con el apoyo de su madre.

-Gracias mamá- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-Lamento todo lo ocurrido, nadie más que yo desea tu felicidad hijo, pero no dejo de pensar que realmente hiciste lo correcto, es una pena que lo correcto no sea siempre la mejor opción para el corazón- Eleanor reconocía los recuerdos que sus palabras removían en el corazón de su hijo- Animo hijo, tienes que ser valiente, pero recuerda que pasé lo que pasé siempre estaré orgullosa de ti. Te veré dentro de una semana- Dicho esto Eleanor salió del camerino de su hijo sin esperar respuesta de él, y no porqué no le interesará su respuesta, si no, porque conocía perfectamente a su hijo y sabía que él no iba a dar una respuesta.

Y en efecto, Terry permaneció callado mirando al vacio con las palabras de su madre aún frescas divagando en su mente. – _Hiciste lo correcto, es una pena que lo correcto no sea siempre la mejor opción para el corazón_- Esas palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto en su alma que una avalancha de nieve sobre su lastimado cuerpo. Él sabía que había hecho lo correcto, su mamá lo sabía, Susana lo sabía, hasta Candy sabía que él había tomado la decisión correcta. Entonces ¿Por qué no era feliz? _–Lástima que lo correcto no sea siempre la mejor opción para el corazón-_ Si, eso era. Él no tenía duda sobre su acertada decisión, pero su corazón era quien no lo entendía, su corazón era quien le pedía a gritos correr hacía Chicago en busca de su verdadera felicidad, que se olvidará de lo correcto. Cada vez que pensaba en Candy, y hay que agregar que era una acción continúa en la mente del joven actor, un impulso le invadía el cuerpo pidiéndole que tomará el primer tren rumbo a Chicago, tomarla en sus brazos y nunca más dejarla ir. Pero no podía, no podía dejarse vencer por ese impulso y lo sabía. La imagen de Susana lanzándose a través del escenario para sacarlo a él de la zona de peligro le asaltaba la mente cada vez que su corazón le pedía a Candy; la imagen de Susana en su silla de ruedas, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos tiernos aparecía en su memoria cada vez que se dejaba vencer por el impulso mencionado, y todo quedaba como estaba. Sabía que no podía dejar a Susana, se lo había prometido a ella, se lo había prometido así mismo, tenía que permanecer junto a Susana hasta el final, no podía faltar a su palabra de caballero ingles, sin importar cuando su corazón le pidiera a Candy.

Un objeto situado en el asiento que hace unos minutos ocupaba su madre le llamó la atención, sí su vista no lo engañaba, se trataba de un periódico.

_-Alguna reseña de la obra- _pensó. Se acercó con el fin de leerla.

Para su sorpresa no se trataba de alguna nota de la obra. El corazón se le encogió al segundo que sus cristalinos ojos leían el titular de la desgarradora nota **"Compromiso Andrew" **Al mismo segundo su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente que apenas podía oír sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo empezó a flaquear y la mano le sudaba a borbotones más no podía soltar el periódico, se aferró a él leyendo una y otra vez la nota, se aferró a el como si así pudiera sacar a Candy de la fotografía y apartarla del lado de Neal. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, su cuerpo ya no pudo contener el peso de su corazón, cayó sobre sus rodillas. No podía dejar de mirar la foto de Candy y Neal, veía una y otra vez los ojos llenos de arrogancia de Neal y la falsa sonrisa de Candy, él lo sabía, esa sonrisa era falsa, conocía perfectamente la hermosa sonrisa de Candy y sabía que la Candy de la foto no era su Candy, pero no dejaba de preocuparle el brazo de Neal rodeando la cintura de Candy, de su Candy y mucho menos le pasaba desapercibido el titular **"Compromiso Andrew". **

Tenía que haber un error, Candy no podía estar comprometida, no con Neal. Recuerdos del colegio San Pablo volvieron a él para acosarlo de una manera que jamás antes había sentido, recordó la cruel conducta de Neal hacía Candy, los maltratos de éste, los insultos, recordó la infinidad de veces que él la salvó de los maltratos de ese malcriado niño millonario. Algo estaba mal, Candy jamás se comprometería con ese malcriado muchacho.

El no podía aceptar la idea de Candy vestida de blanco frente al altar junto a Neal, la simple idea de Candy frente al altar junto a un hombre que no fuera él le destrozaba el corazón, ahora bien la idea de que aquel hombre, el dichoso que gozaría de Candy por el resto de los días fuera Neal, le llenaba el cuerpo de millones de sentimientos, la mayoría desconocidos para él, su corazón estaba pendiendo de un hilo, a punto de caer en un abismo de depresión; su cuerpo se tornaba rígido, listo para golpear a todo aquel que se atreviera a acercarse, al imaginarse a Neal con su típico narcicismo acompañado por Candy en aquellas galas que él tanto odiaba; su boca se llenó de un mal sabor causado por las nauseas que le provocaba el mencionado matrimonio. Sentía rabia; rabia contra Neal, que no sabía si lo envidiaba por su maldita suerte de ser llamado prometido de Candy o lo despreciaba por la infeliz vida que éste se proponía brindarle a Candy; sentía rabia contra Candy, por su evidente debilidad ante la situación, pues él bien sabía que Candy jamás podría amar a alguien como Neal _– La han forzado-_ pensaba, tratando así mismo de calmar la diminuta idea de Candy verdaderamente enamorada de Neal _– eso jamás pasaría, estoy seguro que la han forzado-_ conocía perfectamente a Candy, como para decir que ella era lo suficientemente ingenua para caer en las trampas de la familia Leegan y lo suficientemente lista como para no sentirse atraída por alguien como Neal; sentía rabia para sí mismo, porque por más que odiara la situación él no podía intervenir, ya no, no desde que se separó de Candy el invierno pasado, un fuego abrasador quemaba internamente su cuerpo igualado por la impotencia que sentía al saber que la mujer que realmente amaba iba a ser la esposa de otro, de otro totalmente desagradable.

Entonces recordó las palabras de su madre - _En verdad estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y pase lo que pase siempre lo estaré- _ La idea de su madre dejando el periódico apropósito le asaltó la mente, su madre lo sabía, de eso él estaba seguro, su madre sabía que él no había dejado de amar a Candy _– Animo hijo, tienes que ser valiente, pero recuerda que pasé lo que pasé siempre estaré orgullosa de ti-_ No cabía duda, su madre era demasiado lista para hacer las cosas, estaba seguro que ella había leído anteriormente la nota y que ésta había sido la forma más fácil que encontró para hacérselo saber, nadie lo entendía mejor que su madre.

-Tomé la decisión correcta- se repetía así mismo en un intento de reprimir el impulso que se extendía por todo su cuerpo – Tomé la decisión correcta- el impulso iba expandiéndose y volviéndose cada vez más insoportable, asaltaban sus pensamientos, adueñándose de sus sentidos y poco a poco fue invadiendo el cuerpo del joven actor hasta que éste dejó de ser dueño de sí mismo. Ésta vez, la imagen de Susana no fue suficiente para opacar la viva imagen de Candy en su mente. Dejó caer el periódico precipitándose cual rayo a la puerta con un solo pensamiento en su mente: alcanzar a Candy. Salió rumbo a la estación de tren sin percatarse de la joven rubia que gritaba su nombre desde la puerta que él hace apenas unos segundos había dejado atrás.

* * *

><p>Susana no entendía la repentina salida de Terry, ella se limito a verlo correr en una dirección contraria a la de ella, más no se imaginaba que tan contrario iba a ella. Rebuscó en su memoria algún dato que le brindara una explicación sobre la abrupta salida de su prometido, tal vez algún compromiso que ella había olvidado registrar –posiblemente vaya tarde a alguna audición- pensó.<p>

Pero no entendía que podía ser tan importante para ocupar completamente la mente de Terry a tal grado que le provocara una total ignorancia de su presencia, Terry jamás la ignoraba, no a tal extremo de no reconocer su voz llamándolo, no podía concebir algo que pudiera ponerla a ella en una total inexistencia en la mente de Terry. Pero no, sí sabía de algo, y no era precisamente algo, si no, alguien, pero no se atrevía a nombrarla ni siquiera en pensamiento. La imagen de una joven de rubia melena, ojos verdes cual bosques y mejillas de atardecer asaltó su mente como queriendo torturarla, pero ella, tratando de ser más fuerte que su constante delirio, sacudió su cabeza para sacar a la pecosa de sus pensamientos

-Es absurdo, prometió no volverla a ver- murmuró en un intento para calmar el miedo que empezaba a acelerar su delicado corazón.

Susana entró al camerino de su prometido para buscar una posible respuesta a la conducta de éste, o en términos que ella no quería reconocer, para buscar algo que le comprobara a su corazón que efectivamente esa joven no había sido la razón de la conducta de su amado Terry. Para su mala suerte, no pudo encontrarla, por lo menos no la respuesta que quería. Apenas entró al camerino divisó en el suelo un periódico con un llamativo titular que abarcaba la mayor parte de la pagina **"Compromiso Andrew". **No necesitó recogerlo para reconocer a quien posaba tan alegre en la fotografía -¡Candy!- su corazón y alma gritaron a par. Ese nombre que tanto temía pronunciar, venía a aparecer frente a ella como producto de una mala broma; esa rubia tan alegre que en infinitas ocasiones venía a acosar sus sueños, ahora estaba ahí, en una fotografía que parecía engrandecer a cada segundo, a cada latido de su corazón. Sus temores fueron confirmados, sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, le costaba trabajo respirar, sintió como su corazón se comprimía a tal grado que apenas podía escucharlo latir, pero sin embargo sabía que latía tan frenéticamente como jamás antes lo había sentido y después de todo no le fue una sorpresa, en su subconsciente lo supo: la única que podía alterar de tal manera el ánimo de Terry era Candy; la única capaz de moverle el mundo a Terry a tal grado que éste hiciera de las demás cosas simples trivialidades; la única por la cual Terry movía cielo y tierra; la única que constantemente habitaba en el corazón de su prometido como dueña del mismo; la única. Esa palabra sonaba tan estruendosamente en la mente de la perturbada Susana, la única, Candy era la única y ella bien lo sabía. No le quedaron dudas sobre el paradero de su futuro esposo, o bien, no tenía dudas sobre a donde se dirigía y a quien buscaba.

* * *

><p>El sonido de las ruedas del tren parecía tan alto para sus sensibles oídos que solo deseaban escuchar una dulce voz, pareciera como si todo sonido que no fuera la melodiosa voz de Candy le perturbaba de una manera atroz. Su corazón latía al ritmo de la locomotora, pidiéndole que aumentara la velocidad, como si su propio corazón fuera el motor del tren, como sí su inmenso amor por Candy fuera el combustible que hacía mover a toda velocidad el tren. Infinitos de pensamientos acosaban su mente, provocando, cada vez más, una acelerada respiración y una constante inquietud que ya todos los pasajeros del tren habían notado: Candy tomada de la mano de Neal, Candy en el hogar junto a Neal, Candy siendo llamada señora Leegan, cada pensamiento era un desgarrador golpe a su corazón y aún así, sin intenciones de ser masoquista, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Era una atroz pesadilla de la cual, por alguna razón, no podía despertar.<p>

Mirando tras la ventana, su corazón empezó recuperar su habitual ritmo cardiaco. Mirando los cálidos matices del atardecer su menté voló hacía los especiales atardeceres de Londres en el colegio San Pablo, una completa armonía llenó su alma y cuerpo al recordar aquellos felices días junto al amor de su vida: la sonrisa de Candy con sus pecas reluciendo al sol, la tarzan pecosa trasladándose desde su habitación al dormitorio de los hombres, la segunda colina de pony, la Julieta del colegio San Pablo, su primer vals con Candy, el dulce sonido de la harmónica que Candy le había regalado, el verano en Escocia. Su alma se llenaba de un cálido sentimiento con todos esos recuerdos que desfilaban en pasarela.

-Esos días, jamás volverán- pensó- ahora estás tan lejos de ser mía-

Fue cuando reparó por primera vez desde que salió de su camerino, que en verdad iba rumbo a Chicago, que iba en busca de Candy y el acelerado ritmo de su corazón volvió a acosarlo. ¿Por qué iba a Chicago? ,¿Qué es lo que planeaba hacer?, ¿Qué iba a ser sí Candy en verdad estaba enamorada de Neal?, ¿Qué iba a ser si no? En ese momento se dio cuenta que no había planeado nada, que no tenía una mínima idea de cómo iba actuar. Quería recuperar a Candy tomarla en sus brazos, llevándosela tan lejos de Neal y de Chicago; quería verificar que ella no estuviera enamorada de aquel desgraciado, o en caso que así fuera, él quería verificar que ella fuera feliz, tal y como lo prometieron la noche de su separación; quería consolarse así mismo, aún en la incertidumbre de lo que encontraría llegando a Chicago; quería consolar a Candy por si todo aquello fuera una trampa; él quería creer que todo había sido una trampa y a su vez quería que Candy fuera feliz, aunque no fuera con él. Tal vez simplemente quería verla, o tal vez ni él sabía lo que quería, solo sabía que su corazón sentía la incontrolable necesidad de abrazar a su tarzan pecosa, por lo menos una última vez y ni siquiera sabía si tendría el valor para verla. Estaba claro, que ya no era aquel joven rebelde ingles quien alguna vez le robó un beso a la pecosa rubia, ahora se había tornado más inseguro, más cauteloso con sus acciones, ya no quería lastimar a nadie. En ese instante la armónica que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo empezó a tornarse pesada, la sujeto con tal fuerza como si fuera la única prueba material que tenía de lo que alguna vez fue su romance con Candy, la sostuvo de tal manera, como si ésta pudiera devolverle esos días de sol en Escocia – Ponto volveré a tocarla para ti, Candy- se consolaba, aún en la inseguro sobre sí iba a tener los suficientes bríos para volverla a ver.

Cuán rápido todos esos bellos recuerdos de su pasado le llenaron de una armonía entera, de igual modo, esa escena de su beso con Candy bajo el infinito azul cielo se volvió oscura como la noche misma y se vio así mismo siendo empujado con una tremenda fuerza por una pequeña rubia al otro lado del escenario.

-¡Susana!- pensó exaltado, habiendo apartado la vista de lo que era un hermoso atardecer- ¡Susana me llamaba, me llamaba! Y no lo le hice caso- En ese instante fue cuando visualizó a Susana llamándolo desde la puerta de su camerino, hasta ese momento el no se había percatado de tal acción; en ese instante se percató que había dejado a Susana para ir en busca de Candy, había roto su promesa, había dejado a su prometida enferma para ir en buscar de un amor de su juventud, aún cuando él tenía una total incertidumbre sobre los actuales sentimientos de Candy.

-Tengo que volver- Se lamentaba con el rostro escondido entre sus manos- tengo que estar con Susana, no puedo fallarle, no a ella- Hizo un intentó de levantarse, sin embargo sus piernas no le respondían, no le permitían bajarse en la siguiente estación. Sintió un repentino peso de su corazón como si éste se tornara de pierda ante la idea de regresar a Nueva York: no quería volver, no ahora, no que ya había avanzado tanto, pero la imagen de Susana sentada en su silla de ruedas, llamándolo desde su puerta lo torturaba en carne viva, se sentía tan avergonzado por no haberla escuchado, por no haber reconocido su voz. Comparó este peso de su corazón con la anterior armonía que sintió hace apenas unos minutos cuando su mente vagaba entre los cielos de Londres. Era difícil decir que eran los mismos corazones.

_-Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré orgullosa de ti-_ Las palabras de su madre volvieron como salvavidas en la zozobra de sus pensamientos, volvieron como para consolarlo, para decirle que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Nadie más que su mamá, deseaba su completa felicidad y él estaba consciente de eso. En ese pensamiento dejó de luchar contra la inmovilidad de su cuerpo para tenderse tranquilamente en el asiento.

-Iré a verla, necesito verla- decidió y su corazón recuperó esa ligereza propia de una pájaro- después decidiré que haré al respecto.

Aguardó en el centro de la estación, reuniendo las suficientes fuerzas para emprender su búsqueda de Candy. Sabía dónde iba a empezar a buscar, de eso no tenía duda, más un infausto miedo le calaba en el pecho. ¿Y sí Candy no quería verlo? Llevaba dos horas torturándose con esa pregunta mientras veía los horarios de los trenes, aún podía regresar a Nueva York. El recuerdo de un joven castallo irrumpiendo en una misa le llegó a su memoria, como extrañaba a ese joven tan seguro de sí mismo, o sí bien, sin miedo a lo que pudieran pensar de él. Pero ya no era así, no desde que lastimó a Candy, no desde que le falló a su propio corazón. Sí bien, en aquel entonces se comportaba de tal manera para resguardar su verdadero sufrimiento provocado por la negación de su madre, para mostrar indiferencia al dolor; ahora era más cauteloso, más prudente; ahora tenía miedo, miedo de sufrir otra vez, miedo de volver hacer sufrir a alguien, ya no podía con esa culpa, ya tenía la suficiente. Pero el joven rebelde volvió a aparecer en su memoria una vez más, para recordarle lo que solía ser, y lo bien que se sentía en aquel entonces –Una vez más, tienes que comportarte así, una vez más- buscaba ánimos en sí mismo- Tienes que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para encarar a Candy, solo una vez más- Dicho esto salió de la estación con la esperanza de recuperar al imprudente ingles a la hora de ver a Candy.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Puede avisarle a la señorita Candy White Andrew que la estoy buscando?- preguntó nervioso a la enfermera detrás del mostrador en el hospital Santa Juana.

La enfermera mi miró sorprendida, claramente estaba cautivada por el asombroso físico del joven, pero estaba más indignada por la pregunta -Lamento informarle que la señorita White ya no trabaja aquí-

Mayor fue la sorpresa de Terry al recibir tal noticia- ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla señorita?- indago en un tono casi suplicante.

-Lo lamento pero me temo que nadie en éste hospital le podrá dar informes sobre la señorita White-

La respuesta de la enfermera fue tan cortante que una señal de alerta se encendió en la percepción de Terry, algo había hecho Candy, algo lo suficientemente malo para que alguien fuera tan cortante en la forma de expresarse de ella. Aunque bien, no le sorprendería en absoluto –Candy siempre está en problemas- pensó -¿A qué se refiere con eso?- fuera lo que fuera, quería saber porque la pequeña pecosa merecía tan cruda expresión.

La enfermera miró a Terry fijamente a los ojos, tenía prohibido mencionar lo ocurrido con la enfermera White, pero los ojos esmeraldas de aquel joven la cautivaron a tal grado de no poder poner resistencia a sus preguntas- La corrieron de aquí por inmoral- la palabra inmoral sonó tan fuerte para Terry y a la vez tan absurda tomando en cuenta que era de Candy de quien hablaba la enfermera- Vivía con un hombre mayor que ella en un departamento no muy lejos de aquí, un antiguo paciente de éste mismo hospital, por supuesto que aquí no se aceptan enfermeras que mantengan vidas tan disolutas y es por eso que se le despidió-

El semblante de Terry se oscureció, no le agradaba la forma en cómo aquella enfermera hablaba de Candy - Gracias- Se limitó a contestar, no quería dirigirle otra palabra aquella señorita que dudaba de la inocencia de su tarzan pecosa.

-Así que has perdido tu trabajo por vivir con Albert querida Candy- pensó una vez afuera del hospital- Supongo que ni eso te obligo a dejar de vivir con él, eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti pequeña pecosa, tu valentía para defender tus ideales- Le agradó formar esa pequeña nota mental para Candy, imaginándose que ella la recibiría.

Bien, al menos ahora sabía que la encontraría en su casa, se sabía de memoria la dirección que infinidades de veces anteriores escribió en los sobres contenedores de aquellas cartas llenas de amor para Candy. Volteó a ver el edificio que tenía a su espalda, al mirarlo recordó aquella fría y larga noche en la que aguardo, en esa misma entrada, divisar la sonrisa de Candy, recordó la noche en la que se enteró que Candy estaba en América, la noche en la que recuperó su sentido de vivir, la noche anterior de su breve encuentro con Candy cuando el partía hacía Nueva York - Aquella noche tuve que partir sin poder verla, la esperé toda la noche con la esperanza de volver a abrazarla, pero nunca llego, ella también me estaba buscando. Ahora estoy aquí y no me pienso ir hasta verla, aunque ella no me esté buscando- se dijo ahora más seguro sobre su decisión.

Caminó en busca de un indicio que le pudiera indicar por dónde empezar a buscar la casa de Candy, iba a pedir indicaciones al próximo que pasará junto a él. Sus agudos oídos se percataron de un carro disminuyendo su velocidad y aparentemente siguiéndolo, miró hacia dónde el sonido se producía y efectivamente confirmo que había un automóvil ya estacionado junto a él. Este hecho le tomó por sorpresa pero mantuvo su aire seguro y a la defensiva, como siempre solía estarlo, hasta que la ventanilla ahumada del asiento trasero del vehículo desapareció para dar lugar a un apuesto caballero rubio que le sonreía tiernamente.

-¡Albert!- exclamó Terry con un júbilo en la voz que no pudo contener.

-¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte en Chicago Terry!-

¡Cuánto le alegró al joven actor escuchar esa voz tan familiar! Su viejo amigo Albert se encontraba frente a él, ya curado al parecer, puesto que le recordaba-

-Veo que te has curado de tu amnesia- el tono de Terry desbordaba una gran felicidad, misma que se producía en su corazón. Había encontrado a un viejo amigo y quien estaba claramente curado de su terrible enfermedad.

-Sí, no hace mucho de eso ¿Pero qué es lo que haces en Chicago Terry, tenía entendido que estabas en Broadway debutando como Hamlet?-

Los ojos de Terry dieron la respuesta que su boca no se atrevió a formular.

-¿Estás aquí por Candy?- la voz de Albert se tornó tierna, como la de un padre protector. El joven actor bajo la mirada para confirmar lo que el rubio había preguntado. Un minuto de silencio se prolongo entre ambos caballeros.

-Está aquí por ella, volvió por ella, un amor tan grande como el de ellos no puede morir tan fácilmente- pensó Albert -¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?- preguntó saliendo del automóvil y dándole espacio a Terry para que subiera.

Terry lo miró por un momento de pies a cabeza, efectivamente era Albert, de eso estaba seguro, pero no parecía Albert, llevaba un elegante traje de corbata y saco, su cabello estaba ordenadamente peinado, no usaba su calzado habitual, si no, unos relucientes zapatos negros, Terry jamás lo había visto así. Ese Albert estaba lejos de parecerse al que en los bares de Londres le había hecho segunda en sus peleas, estaba lejos de parecerse al sonriente Albert que cuidaba los animales en el zoológico de Londres, aquel que infinitas veces lo escuchó, lo ayudó y lo protegió, pero aún así, seguía siendo Albert . Lo que en mayor parte sorprendió a Terry, fue el reconocer un chofer en la parte delantera del auto. Algo había cambiado, algo que él desconocía por completo. Pero no dudaba en las intenciones de Albert, él siempre había estado dispuesto a ayudarlo – A dónde sea que me lleve, es mejor estar con él que vagar solo-pensaba mientras lo miraba aún con la mirada inexpresiva - A dónde sea que me lleve, estoy seguro que me acercará más a Candy- le sonrió a su amigo y entró con gusto al vehículo.

-¿Tienes dónde quedarte Terry?- preguntó Albert una vez que el automóvil avanzó

-No- El ánimo del joven actor había sufrido un drástico cambio, no le agradaba que Albert supiera que había venido a buscar a Candy, no le agradaba mostrar ese rasgo de debilidad, le avergonzaba que su amigo supiera, que no había cumplido con su promesa, que venía con rasgos de culpa, de incertidumbre y de sufrimiento. Pero a su vez, necesitaba hablar de todos esos problemas emocionales con alguien, y Albert siempre había sido un gran apoyo en su vida

-Albert…- empezó a articular la frase en apenas un murmuro- Candy se va a casar… con Neal-

Albert encontró la frase de su amigo como un par de palabras carecientes de sentido -¡Qué idea tan más loca se le metió a la cabeza!- divagaba Albert en su mente- Es seguro producto del dolor que le ha causado su separación con Candy-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Es absurdo todo eso!- Albert trataba de sonar lo más asertivo posible- Candy jamás se casaría con Neal-

Las palabras de Albert tuvieron tan tremendo impacto en el ánimo de Terry que dejó su estado cohibido y regresó a ser el extrovertido joven ingles- ¡¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- preguntó exaltado Terry, gozoso de felicidad al enterarse que su Candy no estaba comprometida- ¿La nota que leí en el periódico era mentira? O ¿Candy se ha librado ya de eso?-

"_Nota en el periódico"_ esas palabras encendieron una alarma en la mente del joven patriarca de la familia Andrew. Había salido una nota en el periódico, ¿Porqué el no la había visto? De ser cierto, eso significaba que el compromiso de Candy no era producto de la imaginación de Terry – En verdad hay compromiso- Bastaron esas palabras para darle entender que tenía que actuar rápido, o de lo contrario, su hija adoptiva terminaría casada sin su aprobación.

-No lo sé- apenas pudo articular esas palabras aún con mirada ausente, vagando en sus pensamientos ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? Se había encontrado a un viejo amigo quien repentinamente le había informado que su hija adoptiva estaba comprometida con un miembro de la misma familia de la cual, se suponía él estaba a cargo, sin embargo, no estaba enterado absolutamente de nada.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- La exaltación de Terry se había convertido en exasperación. -¿Qué no vives con Candy?-

- No- Albert aún no regresaba de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pero porqué ya no vives con Candy? Ella perdió su trabajo por ti ¿O no?-

_-"Ella perdió su trabajo por ti"_- esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Albert- No, yo no fui el total responsable de su desempleo, fue Neal, Neal reveló al hospital el domicilio que Candy compartía conmigo, Neal fue, Candy jamás se casaría con él, no por su voluntad, todo ha sido una trampa, pero esto no lo pudo armar Neal solo, sí hubo una nota en el periódico el compromiso era oficial, alguien ayudo al malcriado joven - Tía Elroy- pronunció ese nombre con tal desprecio como si fuera de veneno.

-¿Tía Elroy?- Terry no comprendía el comportamiento de su amigo, parecía absorto, al parecer él no estaba enterado del compromiso de Candy. Terry hacía un esfuerzo por armar un enorme rompecabezas, pero no podía, le faltaban muchas piezas elementales: Albert prioritariamente le dio falsas esperanzas sobre el compromiso de Candy, le había hecho creer que era mentira, pero al parecer, Albert también estaba en completo estado de ignorancia o tal vez le estaba volviendo la amnesia; Albert ya no vivía con Candy, cuando Terry apenas recibió la noticia de que Candy había perdido su trabajo por cuidar de la amnesia de Albert, ahora se enteraba que ya no vivían juntos; Albert ahora era un hombre elegante, de traje, de auto y de chofer. Tantas preguntas se formulaban en la mente de Terry, tan rápido y tan confusas que apenas podía escucharlas -¿Quién es Tía Elroy?- sostuvo la primera pregunta que había hecho.

-Terry, me parece que tienes derecho a saber todo, pero para ello, tienes que saber las cosas desde un principio, desde quien soy en realidad, pero me es preciso localizar a Candy antes que se realice una injusticia-

Terry apenas comprendía lo que su amigo le quería decir _"Desde quien soy en realidad_" Terry miró fijamente los azules ojos de su compañero en busca de alguna explicación, pero lo que encontró en ellos, fue algo nuevo, algo que jamás antes había visto en él: una clara inquietud. Pero a su vez, los mismos ojos de Albert que reflejaban inestabilidad, le pedían a Terry que confiara en él, que confiara de la misma manera en la que había confiado tantas veces en el pasado, después de todo, Albert jamás le había fallado. Terry suspiró, para reclamarle calma a su cuerpo– Iré contigo a dónde haga falta, esperaré lo que haga falta, pero por favor, no me dejes con esta maldita incertidumbre, o de lo contrario terminará por matarme-

-Te lo prometo-

-Otra cosa, no le digas a Candy que estoy aquí-

-¿No habías venido a verla?- a Albert le sorprendió tal requerimiento.

-La veré cuando esté listo, cuando esté todo aclarado-

-Bien, no le diré nada- Los ojos de Albert volvieron a tomar su clásica ternura.

-Muchas gracias Albert-

* * *

><p>Albert cavilaba tranquilamente con sus ojos perdidos en el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana de su habitación en Lakewood. Su corazón ya andaba tranquilo, ya todo se había aclarado: había revelado su verdadera identidad a Candy, había encontrado la respuesta sobre el asunto del compromiso de Candy y Neal, la había prevenido sobre las intenciones de la familia Leegan y la tía Elroy y había aclarado que él no aprobaba dicho compromiso. La puerta contigua se abrió, dando paso al joven actor, quién había estado oculto a la vista de Candy.<p>

-Ya todo se ha aclarado Terry- aseguró Albert

- Si- Terry estaba contento, mucho más de lo que esperaba: sus primeras suposiciones eran ciertas, Candy había sido forzada a aceptar el compromiso; todo se había solucionado sin necesidad de que él actuara, sin necesidad que él irrumpiera en plena ceremonia. Ahora comprendía todo, desde el origen de Albert hasta el por qué ya no vivía con Candy. Pero había perdido la determinación de ver a Candy, había perdido el valor que había ganado en la salida del hospital Santa Juana. Había escuchado toda la conversación de la pequeña pecosa con Albert desde la habitación contigua. Desde el momento que escuchó la tierna voz de su amada irrumpir en la habitación, su corazón latió desenfrenado al grado, que tuvo miedo que Candy llegará a escucharlo. Su alma y cuerpo se llenaron de un deleite incomparable, de un sentimiento que pensó ya había perdido, su cuerpo y alma volvieron a sentir en carne propia, esos días de Londres, esos días en Escocia, esos días de amor y esperanza en Nueva York, cuando él actuaba con la ilusión de progresar para Candy. Todo volvió cuando ella entró a la habitación, hasta el mismo joven rebelde ingles, que estaba deseoso de irrumpir en la habitación y robarle un beso a la pecosa. Pero no lo hizo, se contuvo, se contuvo porque ahora tenía un nuevo miedo, o tal vez, siempre fue el mismo miedo.

-¿Cuándo piensas verla?- preguntó con delicadeza Albert

- Aún no estoy seguro si la veré-

-¿Por qué no?-

- Albert, cuando estuve en esa habitación, cuando la escuché hablar, con solo saber que ella estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi, solo eso basto para que mi corazón olvidara el resto del mundo, solo oír su voz me hizo volver a esos tiempos dónde nada me importaba, solo ella-

-No te entiendo-

-Sí, sé que no me entiendes- se podía percibir un gran dolor en los ojos de Terry

- Aún la amo con una increíble magnitud, aún la amo tal y como la amé desde el primer momento que la vi en aquel barco… el problema es que… ya no debo amarla y temo que si la vuelvo a ver… ya no sea capaz de separarme de ella-

-¿Aún te ata tu compromiso a Susana, cierto?-

- Es más que eso, Susana es una encantadora joven, y me ama a tal grado que fue capaz de arriesgar su vida por mí, yo no puedo fallarle, no por simple compromiso, si no, porque yo mismo nunca me perdonaría el hacerle daño a alguien tan bondadosa como ella, porque hasta cierto punto, he aprendido a tomarle cariño-

-Terry, te admiro, en verdad eres un joven mucho más valiente de lo que crees. Eres capaz de dejar pasar el amor de tu vida, un amor que tanto le hace falta a tu corazón, por hacer feliz a una joven que no merece sufrir. No todos somos capaces de hacer tal cosa-

- ¿Sabes? En una situación así, tal virtud no parece de mucho halago. No tienes una mínima idea de cuánto deseo quedarme aquí con Candy-

- Tienes que ser fuerte, yo sé que lo eres, esa fue una de las tantas virtudes que Candy vio en ti-

- Yo la admiro a ella, ella ha salido adelante sin la necesidad de cae en depresión como yo lo hice, ella se ha mantenido firme y fuerte ante todo tipo de adversidad, ella supo manejar nuestra separación de tal modo que ya no parece afectarle-

- Esa es la cualidad más grande de Candy, siempre te va a ofrecer una sonrisa, pero no te equivoques: la sonrisa de Candy no quiere decir que ella ya no sufra por su separación, estoy seguro, que ella aún piensa en ti-

- Eso ya no tiene importancia, ahora no, lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, al tiempo que yo espero llegar hacer feliz a Susana-

- Sé que lo serán, los tres-

Pasaron el tiempo hablando, sobre Candy, sobre su verdadera identidad y la sorpresa que le había causado a Terry el enterarse que Albert era el patriarca de la familia Andrew, hablaron del trabajo de Terry, de su madre, de la vida que llevaba en Nueva York, incluso hablaron de Susana y de su insoportable madre. Hablaron también de trivialidades, del tiempo, de vagos recuerdos. Fue una tarde muy agradable para aquellos caballeros. Terry miraba a Albert con admiración, le hacía tanto bien tener esa plática con él, había descargado todo sus pensamientos en una solo tarde junto aquel viejo amigo que siempre le había influido mucha confianza.

-Muchas gracias Albert, gracias por todo- Dijo Terry tras horas de desahogo con Albert.

- Para mí siempre es un placer ayudarte. Puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo gustes, solo recuerda que aquí se quedará Candy hasta el día que se celebre lo que sería la fiesta de matrimonio, si no quieres que te vea, ten cuidado-

- Sí lo sé, tendré cuidado-

Dentro de dos días se iba a celebrar en Lakewood lo que sería la celebración de la boda de Candy y Neal, ceremonia en dónde Albert planeaba aparecer por primera vez a todo público, a tiempo de impedir el enlace y dando a conocer su verdadera identidad. Ese había sido el plan que Albert había construido junto con Candy. Terry planeaba quedarse en Lakewood hasta pasado ese día, quería verificarse que Candy no tuviera problemas, aunque no había razón para desconfiar de Albert, pero a su vez, también quería admirarla en silencio, cuando ella vagaba por los jardines, por los pasillos, Terry era suficientemente ágil, para ocultar su presencia de Candy.

* * *

><p>Los días en Lakewood eran más tranquilos de lo que esperaba, el amanecer se llenaba de un adorable aroma a rosas que procedía del jardín delantero, del que gozaba una hermosa vista desde la ventana de su habitación, jardín en el cual variadas ocasiones, visualizaba a la pecosa rubia trabajando en las rosas. Candy le empeñaba mucho cuidado a esas rosas, les dedicaba horas enteras y las trataba con amor, eso no le pasó desapercibido a Terry, cuantas horas Candy pasará en el jardín, cuantas horas Terry la veía desde su ventana.<p>

-Candy… ni siquiera las rosas te asemejan en belleza- pensaba mientras admiraba la sonrisa de la rubia escondido en su habitación.

El mantenerse oculto en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo le estaba desesperando, no estaba acostumbrado a permanecer en cuatro paredes, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, o de lo contrario, se vería forzado a ver a Candy y era algo que su corazón no podría manejar.

-Quería verte Candy, en verdad quería verte, nadie sabe, mejor que mi corazón, cuánto anhelo tu compañía. Pero, ya no puedo amarte, el destino nos jugó una mala pasada, tenemos que vivir con esa carga querida Candy, solo Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo-

Horas después Candy salió de la casa, Terry desconocía su destino, pero iba aprovechar la ocasión para caminar por el lugar. No había salido de su habitación desde que Candy había llegado a la casa, por eso le pareció bien salir a tomar aire fresco. Paseó por entre las rosas que con tanto amor cuidaba Candy, eran hermosas, jamás en su vida había visto rosas más hermosas, sintió la necesidad de arrancar una pero no fue capaz de desprender algo tan hermoso de su lugar de origen. Fue una rosa en particular la que más llamó su atención, una rosa blanca, tan blanca y tan hermosa que parecía una alucinación, mientras la veía, asimilaba la sonrisa de Candy, la bella sonrisa de Candy, que tanta armonía hacía con la agraciada rosa. El aire fluía perfumado, una gran paz entró a su corazón, transportándolo a otros tiempos, a sus tiempos de Londres, los encantadores momentos de Londres. En su memoria apareció como contraste en sus recuerdos, una rubia de cabello largo y sonrisa de sol –Susana- susurró el nombre con tristeza – llegas a mis recuerdos para recordarme nuestro compromiso, llegas entre esta inmensa armonía de aromas y colores que tanta paz le han traído a mi corazón para recordarme que no debo amar a otra más que a ti, Susana, si no fueras tan bondadosa, no sería capaz de manejar todo esto, en parte, es tu personalidad generosa la que me incita a continuar con toda esta farsa-

Lakewood era un lugar hermoso, se sentía una gran paz en el entorno. Había ya recorrido todo lo que abarcaba la propiedad Andrew, pocos lugares conocía que se le pudieran comparar a Lakewood, en peculiar le habían llamado la atención los portales: el colorido portal de las rosas, desde dónde empezó su caminata, el elegante portal de roca, propio de una familia como los Andrew y un extraño portal de agua, que se distinguía perfectamente desde el lugar dónde estaba sentado junto al lago.

-Es un hermoso lugar- pensó.

Decidió que tan hermoso lugar no podía perderse la oportunidad de hacer conjunto con la melodía de su armónica. Empezó a tocar, como nunca antes lo había hecho, tocó para Candy, tocó para el lago, tocó para Susana y tocó para él mismo. La dulce melodía se extendía por el lugar, llenándolo de una completa paz, Terry sintió su corazón tan ligero, que olvidó por completo su dolor.

Mientras tocaba tantas imágenes se le amontonaban en la mente, pero en particular, su mente se llenó de imágenes de Susana. No le sorprendía que la rubia vagara por su mente, pero era la primera vez que Susana ocupaba un total protagonismo.

Recordó aquella tarde cuando Candy lo salvó de la ruina, bueno, la alucinación de Candy; recordó aquella tarde en Rockstone cuando volvió en sí, cuando decidió empezar su vida de cero, cuando se dispuso a seguir su sueño. -Candy, tú hiciste todo eso, ese día tu espejismo llegó a mí, para salvarme, ese día me decidí a seguir luchando, tu solo espejismo me convenció en no abandonar mi sueño de ser actor, de buscar la felicidad. _**"¡No me gustan las personas como mi padre!"**_ -Esas palabras volvieron como flechas encendidas en su memoria – Es cierto, ese día, también me decidí a volver con Susana**,"_No me gusta esa forma de amar a otros"_**- recordó sus palabras exactas- Nunca estuve de acuerdo con la forma de amar de mi padre y después de todo, soy exactamente como él, Susana, mi deber me ata a ti- su melodía se tornaba melancólica - _**¡Pero, ese día yo la escogí a ella, y no a Candy!**_ Esa noche, te escogí, y sin embargo no he podido hacerte feliz, no he sabido darte la felicidad que te mereces, el amor que siento por Candy es tan grande que no puedo hacerlo trivialidad, y sin embargo he aprendido a vivir contigo, tu presencia no me es desagradable en nada, podría decir que la disfruto **"Como puedo soñar con hacer feliz a Candy, si no he podido hacerlo por Susana" **La tarde que vi el espejismo de Candy, me di cuenta que te había escogido a ti, a pesar del inmenso amor que siento por ella, no puedo hacerla feliz, no mientras estés tu, porque aquella noche, yo te escogí a ti, y no a Candy. Tal vez, después de todo, mi corazón está más atado a ti de lo que pensaba, Susana-

Su agudo oído distinguió unos pasos acercándose a toda prisa interrumpiendo su melodía, trepó al árbol más cercano para ocultar su presencia de cualquiera que se estuviera acercando.

-¡Terry!- su corazón se congeló al momento que escuchó la voz de Candy llamándolo. – Terry ¿Dónde estás?- Terry estaba absorto, no podía creer que Candy estuviera llamándolo, se había dado cuenta, Candy sabía que él estaba ahí, ya no tenía sentido esconderse, pero su boca no podía articular ninguna palabra.

-¡Candy!- la voz de Albert interrumpió su intento por producir un sonido – Candy ¿Por qué has corrido tan rápido?-

-¡Albert, lo escuche!, ¡Escuché a Terry!, Escuché su armónica, no puedo equivocarme, ¡Escuche que el sonido de su armónica provenía de éste lugar!- Candy pronunciaba las palabras con tanta rapidez y exaltación que apenas se podía digerir todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Estás segura que era la armónica de Terry?-

-Estoy segura, yo fui quien le regalo esa armónica, reconocería ese sonido dónde fuera- La voz de la pecosa estaba adaptando un tono de tristeza.

Terry compartió la tristeza de la pecosa- Candy, aún me quieres- apenas formó un murmuro.

-Candy… Es improbable que Terry esté aquí- a Albert le dolía tanto mentirle a su querida amiga, y más con algo tan delicado como el tema de Terry, pero le había prometido al actor que guardaría su estancia en secreto - Tal vez solo estas cansada, y lo has imaginado-

Terry apreció tan enorme gesto de parte de su amigo.

-Sí, tienes razón, tal vez es eso ¿Sabes? Este lugar me trae tan buenos recuerdos-

- Sí, sé que este lugar es muy especial para ti-

-Aquí fue dónde Stear construyó aquel bote en forma de cisne para mi, recuerdo que nos mojamos ese día- La pequeña rubia soltó una risita- casi todos sus inventos terminaban mal- Candy mantenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje-Lo extraño tanto- una lágrima se asomó en sus verdes ojos.

"_Lo extraño tanto" _Esas palabras hicieron efecto en Terry- ¿A dónde se ha ido Stear?- se preguntó Terry.

-Candy, él está aquí, en el cielo, en el agua, en su portal, vive en todo lo que creó- Albert era tan delicado en sus palabras que apenas de podía distinguir la tristeza con la hablaba- Él vive en nuestros corazones-

"_Él vive en nuestros corazones"_ - ¿Muerto?, ¿Stear está muerto?- Terry sintió un golpe helado en su corazón- Stear está muerto – no podía asimilar tal dato, sí bien nunca sintió cariño por el joven castallo, jamás le fue desagradable, al contrario, Terry pensaba que con el tiempo ellos terminarían siendo buenos amigos, pero ahora Stear ya no estaba, y él desconocía la razón-

-Lo sé- confirmó Candy- Anthony me dijo: "_Las rosas se marchitan para florecer nuevamente más bellas que nunca, de igual modo las personas cuando mueren, vuelven a nacer más fuertes en los corazones"_ –

-Anthony era un joven muy sabio-

-Si, en verdad lo era. Es por eso que sé, que Stear está aquí, al igual que Anthony, ambos viven en mi corazón, Stear vive en sus inventos, Anthony vive en sus rosas-

-Tú has estado cuidando esas rosas con tanto cariño, estoy seguro que Anthony te está agradecido-

- Él hubiera querido que lo hiciera, además, no puedo dejarlas desamparadas-

-"_Anthony"_ Esas rosas hermosas, son las que cultivaba Anthony, es por eso que las cuida con tanto amor- Terry recordó la primera vez que escuchó ese nombre, mencionado por Candy en estado de inconsciencia, recordó las crueles palabras que le había dicho a Candy respecto a Anthony en el zoológico, recordó la cabalgata, en lucha contra el miedo de Candy y el recuerdo de Anthony- Anthony, a pesar que estás muerto, sigues estando presente en el corazón de Candy, a pesar de que estás muerto, sigues despertando en mi celos, es evidente que Candy tampoco ha dejado de quererte a ti- Terry observaba con tristeza la escena.

Albert miraba con tremenda ternura a su pequeña amiga, él sabía todo lo que Candy había sufrido, Albert había sido testigo de la muerte de Anthony, de su separación con Terry, de la muerte de Stear, él la había acompañado en todas esas catastróficas situaciones, y sin embargo le asombraba la increíble capacidad con la que se reponía, aunque después de todo, esa era la mayor cualidad de Candy, su capacidad de aprender a sonreír ante cualquier dolor.

-Será mejor que regresemos a la casa Candy-

Candy salió de su trance para contestarle con una sonrisa - Sí- Y ambos desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Terry los vio partir con infinitos sentimientos revoloteando en su ser: sentía alegría al haber confirmado que Candy recordaba el sonido de su armónica, eso significaba que aún se acordaba de él, que aún lo amaba; sentía tristeza al enterarse de la muerte de su antiguo compañero Stear y sentía desolación al descubrir que Candy tampoco había dejado de amar a Anthony. Pero él sentimiento que predominaba, era el de pena, sentía pena por su pecosa, sabía que ella había sufrido tanto, sentía la necesidad de protegerla y apartarla de todo dolor, pero ante todo, deseaba que ella pudiera encontrar la felicidad, de cualquier modo, aunque eso implicará que tuviera una relación, esa idea causo desilusión en el corazón de Terry, pero sabía que él ya no era el indicado para hacer feliz a Candy, después de todo, él ya se había decidido por Susana.

* * *

><p>-Gracias por lo de esta tarde- agradeció Terry cuando Albert entró en su habitación- Fui descuidado al prolongarme más del tiempo que Candy iba a estar fuera de la casa-<p>

-No te preocupes. Lo que me sorprendió fue Candy, quien tuvo la sensibilidad de escuchar tu armónica aún a gran distancia- Albert estaba midiendo sus palabras con el propósito de no decir nada que pudiera lastimar a su joven amigo- Ella aún te ama-

- También a Anthony- tal respuesta sorprendió a un grado inimaginable al joven americano. Estaba claro que Terry había escuchado la plática de aquella tarde, Terry se había percatado también de los sentimientos de Candy.

-Te has dado cuenta- confirmó Albert con cierto tono de pena en la voz

-Las rosas que cuida con tanto amor, son las que Anthony cultivaba. Después de escuchar su conversación de la tarde, ¿Cómo no darme cuenta?- Terry hablaba de manera inexpresiva, no se percibía ni tristeza ni alegría en su voz, era como si, aún no decidía como reaccionar ante toda la información que recibió hace apenas unas horas.

-Sí, es cierto, Candy aún ama a Anthony, dudo mucho que en algún momento Candy dejé de pensar en él, ya que fue su primer amor y es muy seguro que de no haber muerto él, ella sería ahora su prometida- tal afirmación se clavo en el corazón de Terry como puñal- Yo fui testigo de la Candy destrozada por la muerte de Anthony, creí que ella jamás se repondría y para ayudarla, decidí enviarla a Londres-

-"_Decidí enviarla a Londres",_ Londres, Ella se enamoró de mí en Londres- pensó Terry

-Y fue ahí, dónde ella se enamoró de ti, y yo fui testigo de ese amor, de esa recuperación de Candy. Cuando Anthony murió creí que Candy jamás sería capaz de volver amar con tanta magnitud, pero me equivoqué, tu supiste despertar en Candy tan hermosos sentimientos, tú la ayudaste a superar su dolor-

-Ella también me ayudó a mí- Terry recordó la intervención en la relación entre él y su madre- Tarzan pecosa entrometida- pensó.

-En verdad pienso que a ambos les haría bien verse- aconsejó Albert tras un minuto de silencio.

-No, lo mejor es que no me vea, ella seguirá como antes, como la alegre persona que siempre ha sido, y yo regresaré con Susana. Todo debe permanecer igual-

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-

-Estoy seguro, éste capítulo de nuestras vidas debe permanecer en el anonimato. Mañana mientras todos estén en la ceremonia me iré-

-Bien, en ese caso, te deseo que encuentres la felicidad, en dónde sea que pienses buscarla-

- Estoy decidido a encontrarla, Albert, ahora si estoy decidido-

Albert se mantuvo de pie en la puerta, mirando a su amigo absorto en el panorama que le ofrecía la ventana. Era más evidente que Terry había crecido mucho en los últimos años, ya no era aquel rebelde que peleaba en bares, y violaba las reglas como forma de rebelarse contra su padre. Ahora era todo un adulto, que tomaba decisiones con mente y corazón,

-Albert ¿Dé que murió Stear?- preguntó Terry apenas Albert había hecho ademán de salir de la habitación.

La pregunta desconcertó a Albert, aunque ya se imaginaba que iba a abordar el tema tarde o temprano.

-Murió en la guerra-

Terry quedo en shock, desconocía por completo que Stear se había alistado al ejército. Ya nada importaba, no importaba ese dato, después de todo, Stear ya no estaba ahí -Era un gran hombre- balbuceó

Albert confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y entendió por el apenas susurró de Terry, que éste estaba triste, ya sea por Candy, ya sea por la muerte de Stear o tal vez por ambas cosas, pero necesitaba estar solo, así que lo dejó solo.

* * *

><p>Candy se sentía aturdida por todo el escándalo de la fiesta, aunque todo había salido bien: Albert se había presentando en el momento correcto, impidiendo así su enlace matrimonial con Neal. Candy necesitaba descansar de todo lo que se había producido en los últimos días, necesitaba meditar un poco, así que buscó la compañía de las rosas de Anthony. Hace ya una hora que había salido de la casa entre todo el escándalo producido por la aparición del Tío William, pero ahora necesitaba estar en el portal de las rosas, aquellas rosas que siempre la cuidaban.<p>

El dulce aroma a rosas llenaba los sentidos de Candy mientras está se acercaba cada vez más al portal, podía sentir en el viento revoloteando su cabello el dulce perfume que tanto amaba, el de las rosas de Anthony. Pero cuando pudo visualizar el portal, notó algo diferente, algo que la desconcertó por completo: Una silueta masculina mirando las rosas, un alto y gallardo caballero estaba parado en el portal.

El corazón de Candy latió tan rápido, que la pecosa pensó que lo perdería. Ella conocía esa silueta, la conocía perfectamente, era la misma silueta que aún veía en sus sueños, aquella espalda que aún veía desaparecer en la distancia.

- Anthony- susurró- No, no es Anthony, es más alto que Anthony. Se parece a Anthony, pero solo de espaldas, es… Terry- las lágrimas empezaron a empapar sus pecas. Candy se preguntó sí estaba soñando, era improbable que Terry se encontrará ahí, parado, en el portal de las rosas, se quedó parada a la distancia por miedo a hacer algún movimiento que pudiera espantar aquel hermoso espejismo. Entonces una dulce melodía invadió sus sentidos llenando su corazón de una inmensa felicidad. La misma melodía que había escuchado la tarde anterior: la armónica de Terry.

-¡Terry!- aquel gritó alcanzó a extenderse por todo lugar, logrando opacar el sonido de la armónica- ¡Terry!- repetía mientras corría a los brazos de aquel caballero.

Terry escuchó aquella voz que tan bien conocía, aquella voz que aún estremecía sus sentidos, apenas el sonido la voz llegó a sus oídos y su alma y cuerpo se congelaron, para al instante revivir con una tremendo fuego que se extendía por todo su ser.

Candy aún dudaba si todo eso era un sueño o no, pero ya no le importaba, ella corría hacía aquella silueta, hacía aquella fantasía. Entonces la silueta dejó de darle la espalda dejando espacio a dos hermosos ojos verdes, aquellos ojos que ella tanto conocía, que ella tanto amaba. Era Terry, no podía equivocarse.

-Terry, Terry eres tú Terry- aclamaba ese nombre con tanta vehemencia, como sí necesitará gritarlo para poder respirar- Eres tú Terry- se dejó vencer por el aroma de las rosas, por el perfume de aquel caballero, se dejó envolver en los brazos de aquel joven que la sostenía con fuerza. Dejó que sus lágrimas se perdieran en el pecho de aquel joven caballero.

-Candy, Candy- Terry no podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre. Era ella, era su Candy, estaba ahí en sus brazos, su cabello, su perfume, sus dulces ojos.

El abrazó se prolongó por extensos minutos, minutos que apenas fueron segundos para la pareja. El aroma de las rosas los envolvía en su propio mundo, todo el planeta se encogió tan solo a ese portal, no existía nada, solo ellos, sí alguien los hubiera llamado en aquel momento, seguro ninguno de ellos hubiera escuchado. Estaban absortos en su propia felicidad.

-Yo sabía que eras tú, lo sabía, escuché tu armónica- la pequeña rubia levantó la mirada del pecho de joven para pronunciar tan rápido como pudo aquellas palabras.

-No estaba seguro de poder verte en ese entonces- susurró Terry.

En ese momento un recuerdo llegó a la mente de Candy, un recuerdo que la hizo desprenderse por completo de aquel hermoso abrazo: Susana.

-Terry tu…¿Qué haces aquí?-

Terry la miró con ternura adivinando lo que ella había pensado.

-Eso no tiene importancia Candy- un silencio invadió la escena, acortando el aire perfumado- Debo de irme, está noche regreso a Nueva York-

Tal noticia impactó a Candy, él regresaba hoy a Nueva York, apenas lo había encontrado y ya tenía que despedirse de él otra vez. Pero no podía decir nada, ella lo había cedido a Susana, no podía pedirle que se quedara con ella. Candy era incapaz de hacerle tal cosa a la pobre de Susana. Trató de comprimir todos sus sentimientos.

Terry comprendió todo lo que su Tarzan pecosa estaba sintiendo, lo comprendió porque él también lo estaba sintiendo. Una impotencia llenó todo su cuerpo, impotencia porque sabía que por más que quisiera, no podía hacer feliz a Candy, él ya no era el que la iba a ser feliz y eso, en parte, le atormentaba el corazón.

-No llores Candy- Terry sostuvo en sus manos el mentón de la rubia para levantarle la mirada que ella ocultaba- Recuerda que nunca debes de llorar-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- la voz de Candy era entrecortada, Terry podía darse cuenta que estaba suprimiendo su sufrimiento – Es solo que me ha alegrado mucho el verte-

-A mí también me hace muy feliz el verte, Tarzan pecosa- Terry dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, su primera sonrisa sincera desde que había llegado a Lakewood. Le divirtió volver a ver las muecas que Candy hacía cuando él la nombraba de tal manera.

-Nunca cambiarás-

-Tú tampoco-

Ambos se miraron tiernamente, como los amantes que fueron, como los amantes que eran, pero más, como los amigos que seguirían siendo.

* * *

><p>Terry meditaba sobre su viaje mientras dejaba que su mirada se perdiera en el baile que hacían las nubes en la ventana del tren. Había visto a Candy, después de todo se había armado de valor para encararla. Bajó su mirada hacía unas espectaculares rosas blancas en una maseta que llevaba adornada con un moño.<p>

_-"Dulce Candy, ésta rosa Anthony la bautizó con mi nombre el día que me dio un nuevo cumpleaños"- _recordaba con ternura las palabras de la pecosa- _"Quiero que te lleves unas Terry, quiero que se las lleves a Susana. Hazla feliz Terry- _ Candy había sido capaz de renunciar a un icono de amor que ella tenía con Anthony, para dárselo a él, para que él pudiera afrontar toda esta situación, para que él supiera que ella siempre lo iba a amar y para que pudiera encontrar felicidad junto con Susana- Candy, jamás dejaré de amarte-

Había aprendido mucho en su viaje: había descubierto que Candy era el amor de su vida y que siempre lo sería, pero también había descubierto, que tenía la capacidad de vivir lejos de ella, ya que a pesar de todo, sentía cariño por Susana, ahora entendía, que él era diferente a su padre: su padre había dejado a su mamá para casarse de acuerdo con su estatus social, Terry pensaba que él se había estancado en esa misma situación, que se iba a casar con Susana por plena obligación, pero en este viaje, el había descubierto que en verdad quería hacer feliz a Susana y que era su corazón, más que su promesa, lo que no dejaba que él se fuera plenamente con Candy. Había visitado la tumba vacía de Stear, y lloró junto a ella, agradeció a su compañero toda la ayuda que éste le brindo en el colegio San Pablo, después de todo Stear siempre había ayudado a su relación con Candy, había sido él quien le informó sobre que Candy estaba en Chicago, Terry le estaba enteramente agradecido por eso _– Cuida mucho a Candy, por favor Stear, vela por ella desde el cielo. Espero algún día volver a encontrarte, mientras tanto, te buscaré en los atardeceres que tanto te gustaban- _recordó las palabras que le dijo a la tumba de su compañero.

Había aprovechado la visita a la tumba de Stear para también visitar otra tumba importante, la tumba de Anthony, había dejado en ella una de las rosas que Candy le había dado, le había dejado una "Dulce Candy" –Anthony, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, pero tú y yo tenemos más en común que cualquier otra persona, tu y yo amamos con igual magnitud a Candy, y ambos somos igual de importantes en su corazón- Terry recordaba todas esas palabras, mismas que aún repetía en su subconsciente para Anthony- Tal parece nuestra rivalidad será eterna, y sin embargo, ninguno tuvo la fortuna de quedarse con ella-

Así cavilaron sus pensamientos durante todo el viaje: sobre Stear, sobre Anthony, sobre su amigo Albert, sobre su querida Candy y sobre Susana.

* * *

><p>Apenas podía ver con sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que había vertido los últimos días, no había salido de su habitación desde que descubrió aquel periódico en el camerino de Terry. La había dejado, estaba segura que esta vez Terry no iba a volver, había ido a pelear por el amor de Candy, lo había perdido para siempre. El rechinido de la puerta hizo eco en su habitación.<p>

-Vete mamá, ya te dije que no quiero ver a nadie- murmuró con la voz entrecortada, sumida en las sabanas de su cama. Unos pasos avanzaron hacia el interior de su habitación ignorando el comentario de la joven.

-Mamá vete, por favor- pidió la joven mientras se incorporaba. Lo que vio la sorprendió con tanta magnitud que apenas podía creer que fuera real, incluso llegó a pensar que estaba muerta y que éste era su cielo.

-Terry- las lágrimas se enredaron entre sus palabras.

-Perdóname Susana, no fue mi intención causarte tanto dolor-

La joven escondió sus cristalinos ojos. Terry se acercó y deposito las rosas blancas en el buró junto a la cama. Susana levantó la vista para apreciar lo que Terry había dejado junto a ella. Le sorprendió tanto la belleza de aquellas rosas, que dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres más hermosa cuando sonríes ¿Lo sabes?-

Susana miró fijamente a Terry, no pensó en volverlo a ver, y ahora estaba ahí frente a ella, con unas rosas más hermosas que el mismo cielo.

-Pensé que ya no volverías, pensé que habías ido a detener la boda de Candy-

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Terry, no dudaba en que Susana pensará que él había ido a ver a Candy, pero le sorprendía que Susana tuviera toda la información. Luego se acordó del periódico que dejó caer en su camerino.

-Vi él periódico en tu camerino- dijo Susana, adivinando los pensamientos de su prometido –Terry ve con ella, tienes que ir con ella- las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas en cuanto pronunciaba tales palaras- Ya me di cuenta, que jamás serás feliz conmigo. Me empeñé a que te quedarás conmigo, porque pensé que con el tiempo la olvidarías y seríamos felices, como un matrimonio. Pero ya me di cuenta que tus sentimientos por ella jamás cambiarán, y que tu compromiso conmigo te está matando- Susana se desbarataba con cada palabra- No puedo tenerte atado, no puedo cambiar lo que tu corazón siente. Terry yo te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie, pero debo de entender que no eres mío-

-No digas más Susana- Terry interrumpió el discurso de la joven- Es cierto, fui a ver a Candy, fui a detener su boda, pero he vuelto- Terry le dedicó una sonrisa tan angelical, una sonrisa como ella jamás había visto en él- No puedo ocultarte mis sentimientos hacía Candy y te mentiría si te dijera que la olvidaré,porque no me creo capaz de hacer tal cosa, pero me he dado cuenta que no estoy contigo por un simple compromiso Susana, te he elegido a ti, y aunque me vaya con Candy, mi corazón no será completamente libre, siempre habrá una parte de él atado a ti. Quiero aprender a ser feliz contigo, quiero hacerte feliz, Susana- Terry depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de la rubia quien desbordó en llanto ante las palabras de su prometido- prometo que jamás me alejaré de ti-

Terry esperó a que Susana se quedara dormida para abandonar la habitación, tenía entendido que desde su partida ella no había dormido en absoluto. La miró tranquila mientras ella soñaba, verla tan serena le producía un sentimiento de paz, de felicidad, un sentimiento que confirmaba que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-Candy, fue una mala jugada la que nos jugó el destino, pero ambos somos fuertes y aprenderemos a lidiar con ella- pensaba Terry mientras veía a Susana - Solo Dios sabe lo que nos depara el futuro, pero hoy , soy feliz y rezaré todos los días para que tu también encuentres la felicidad- Depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de Susana, echó un pequeño vistazo a las "Dulce Candy" y comprendió que la vida era hermosa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ps: No soy partidaria de Susana, solo trato de entender la razón por la que Terry decide quedarse con ella, sin ser como su padre. Espero les haya gustado. <strong>_


End file.
